1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a friction plate used for an automatic transmission and/or a lock-up clutch of a vehicle.
2. Related Background Art
In order to manufacture a plurality of friction plates having different diameters, for example as shown in FIG. 4, large and small core plates were separately formed by a press and the like, and friction member segments were independently adhered to the core plates.
In FIG. 4, first of all, in a step (A), a large-diametered core plate 11 and a small-diametered core plate 12 having a diameter smaller than the core plate 11 are simultaneously stamped from a plate material, and independent large-diametered core plate 11 and small-diametered core plate 12 are completely separate.
Then, in a step (B), friction member segments 16 stamped from a friction tape 13 and friction member segments 14 stamped from a friction tape 15 are adhered to the large-diametered core plate 11 and the small-diametered core plate 12, respectively. This operation is effected along a circumferential direction. When the adhesion of the friction member segments is completed, as shown in a step (C), a large-diametered frictional plate 30 and a small-diametered friction plate 40 are separately formed independently. In this case, main adhesion is effected.
However, the aforementioned conventional manufacturing method has the following problems.
There is no consistency from the stamping of the press from the adhesion, and the number of adhering processes is increased depending upon the number of kinds of the friction plate, and, in set change, if the adhesion is effected in the same process, twice the time is required for the number of kinds of the friction plate.
Further, since the adhesion of each friction member segment to the core plate is repeated, it is difficult to reduce the manufacturing time.